The Brawl
by Tas the Toon Mouse
Summary: The baddies are back again! Now Tas has to battle them to find out who reinvented them! K plus for minor language.
1. Chapter 1

"Ahh." I sighed in relief. "This is perfect." I was at the beach with a glass of lemonade in my hand. "No Chuck, no clowns, no problems." I looked at the sky, pure blueness from the atmosphere. No clouds at all.

"Hey Tas, I'm gonna go surfing! Wanna go?" Asked Flappy. He was wearing a pair of orange trunks.

"Nah, you can go." I replied.

"Okay then." Said Flappy. He ran towards the splashing of the waves. I felt weird. I touched my arm and it stung badly

"CRUD, I FORGOT TO WEAR SUNSCREEN!" I yelled. I quickly pulled out an umbrella and set it onto the ground. The pattern was blue and white. I stretched my arms and legs. I started to heal. That's my accelerating healing move. Discovered that when I had to stretch because of lying in bed for too long. In twenty seconds, I was fully healed. I put on some sunscreen on my body, arms, face, and legs. I lied on the chair again.

"Tas, watch this!" Yelled Mike on the water. I pushed down my sunglasses. Mike did some flips and landed head first in the water. "Never mind!"

"Tas!" Flappy yelled. I pushed down my glasses again. He crashed down onto the beach. "I'm okay." I pushed my glasses back up.

"Tas!" Mike yelled.

"Tas!" Yelled Flappy.

"Tas!"

"Tas!

"Tas!"

"Tas!"

"SHUT UP GUYS!" I yelled. My glasses flew off. I saw a giant Tsunami heading towards the beach. I jumped off the chair and turned into Water Tas. I ran against the Tsunami and it split apart and died. "You okay guys?" I asked. Mike and Flappy was lying on the beach.

"Yeah." They said with their voice muffled. Sabrina came with her usual clothes.

"Hey Sabrina." I greeted.

"Hi guys." She said.

CRASH! I turned around quickly. There was this Colosseum building thing.

"Let's go check it out." I said. The team nodded and we ran towards it.


	2. Chapter 2

The place was strange. It was black at the outside, bright in the inside. Well, the arena is bright. The seats filled up quick. Then a security guard went up to me.

"Are you Tas?" Asked the guard.

"Uh, yeah?" I answered.

"Good, come with me." Said the guard. I followed him outside then into a door. It didn't have a sign or anything. I didn't even notice it. I looked around and it was moist and webby. Then there was a door. The guard opened it and there was a pretty nice room. Then I stopped dead. The VP, the CJ, the CFO, Chuck, Shadow Tas, and finally the other dimension CEO.

"Hello, Tas." Said Chuck.

"But, but, how?" I asked.

"My creator programmed me not to tell you." Said Chuck.

Programmed? Damn, a robot.

"And who is the creator?" I asked.

"My creator also programmed me not to tell anyone but my fellow robots. If you defeat the right robots, you can find out who it is." I nodded.

"Welcome to the Super Brawl!" Said an announcer, "here, Tas will have to fight the baddies he fought before! If he loses, well, bye bye to him."

_So this is like a 6 man battle. One against all. _I thought.

"Now let's get started!" Announced the announcer. A door opened. The room was dark at the outside part of a huge circle. The inside part, there was a bright light. I walked in the arena. There was lots of cheering. I saw the team and waved to them. They waved back. First, the VP came out.

"Easy battle." I thought. I just went into his undercarriage and jammed the gears. I quickly got out and he exploded. Same thing with the rest of the Cogs. Piece of cake.


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay now, the contestant may have a break now." Said the announcer. The team came in to the arena.

"Tas, you're owning so far!" Yelled Mike.

"Yeah, I guess I am. I also found this piece of paper." I told the team. It had a "C" on it.

"'c?' Who could have a 'C' in their name that we know of?" I wondered.

"This is just a thought, maybe the CEO?" Wondered Flappy.

"Flappy, how dare you say that? The CEO is our friend!" Said Sabrina upset.

"It's just a thought." Flappy muttered.

"He could be right, he still has his memory chip." I said.

"Let's not accuse anyone right away. Everyone is innocent until proven guilty." Mike said.

"Yeah!" We shouted.

"Break time is over, Tas. Now let's get started." Said the announcer.

"Good luck, Tas." Said the team. I waved goodbye.

"Next, is Chuck. But this time, it will be a tag team match. So Shadow Tas will team with Chuck. Tas, who do you want to choose?" Announced the announcer. Almost everyone rose their hands. Some were smart enough to not raise theirs because they know I would pick one of my teammates.

"I choose you, Mike!" I yelled. Great, it's like Pokemon. Mike jumped out of seat and into the arena.

"Also, the lights will be out so we are giving you audience night vision goggles temporarily." Said the announcer. They put their goggles on except for Flappy and Sabrina. They probably think there's some weird about them. The lights when out.

"Ready, go!" Yelled the announcer. It was starting to get familiar. Can't get my finger on him or her. I used my trick to make Chuck think I'm near him. I walked sideways making a ridiculous sound. I went behind Shadow Tas.

"Ah, there you are." Said Chuck. He started to beat the oil out of Shadow Tas. I met with Mike at our side.

"Nice one dude." He said. We knuckle punched each other. When we finally stopped here tings and tangs and oofs and ows and other sounds. We went against the walls. We slowly split up. We didn't know where Chuck was. I decided to taunt him so I made crazy sounds. I started to hear quick foot steps so I cart-wheeled to the right. My eyes started to adjust. The head was stuck in the wall. I went into it's rear (where there were panels of screws) and took out his batteries. The lights went back on.

"And the winner of this is Tas." Said the announcer.

"Too easy, piece of cake." I said while doing a front flip.

"Well, there is one more match." Said the announcer. Mike went up to me.

"I found these." Said Mike. I looked at them. They were paper with an "O" and an "E." I took out the piece of paper I found. I looked at them again. Then again, then again, every time I did it, I got even more nervous. Finally, I yelled,

"It can't be!"


	4. Chapter 4

"It can't, be." I said quietly. I sighed. "Tell the team." Mike nodded and ran outside the arena.

"And the next opponent is all the opponents and the CEO. This one will be a one vs. all match all at once. I got furious. Everyone was in front of me. "And the audience!" Said the announcer. The audience's night vision goggles locked on to their skull. All except Flappy and Sabrina and Mike who were smart enough to not wear them. "The remaining people, you may join Tas." The announcer finished. The team ran up to me. I looked around and saw a box. "Ready, go!"

I jumped to the box but the CEO grabbed me. He slammed me into the ground.

"Hello, Tas." Deeply said the CEO.

"You, crappy, friend!" I managed to yell. I jumped with all my might and punched his face. His head spun around. He shot a claw at me but I jumped over it. The mind-controlled people surrounded me. They all grabbed my arms and started to pull me. The CEO was ready to punch me but the team jumped onto him. The pull started to hurt more and more until I finally yelled,

"Let, me, GO!" An eerie, ear-bleeding squeak went right out of me. Everyone became stunned. It endured for ten seconds. They all went limp and their goggles broke. They all unlatched their skulls and they started to regain consciousness. Everybody murmured and exited the building. "Now that you don't have your audience, what are you going to do now?" I asked the CEO.

"Remember, it's still not over yet." Said the CEO. He charged a laser at me but I just turned into Light Tas and shot one at him. "That transformation was against the rules. Now you get the DEATH PENALTY!"

"For breaking one stupid rule, that's pretty dumb." I said. He charged at me but I jumped over him again he stopped and grabbed me in the air. He threw me into the ground. My friends already finished off the other robots and came to help me.

"Don't take another step closer or I'll shoot Tas." Growled the CEO pointing a gun at me. I struggled for air. Taking the risk, Flappy quickly uppercut-ed the CEO. I stood up onto my feet.

"Not cool, dude." I said. When he landed on the ground, I jumped on him and locked his arms and legs forward.

"Tas, are you really going to do this?" Asked the CEO.

"Why, why did become evil again?" I asked.

"Oh, ho, I never turned good. You see, I only did that so when you got to this position, you wouldn't kill me." My eyes widen. The Glooms.

"You, you were the one who started it?" I asked.

"Yes, since there were never deaths caused by Toons, I killed one and it turned it into a zombie." He said.

"And you actually meant to take us towards the sun but instead, you took us to earth." I said.

"True, true." Said the CEO.

"It will be better for everyone if you died." I said.

"But not for you. Remember? I'm your crappy friend." He said.

"Not, any, MORE!" I yelled. I made a giant hole in his head and he blew up. I stood still during the explosion thinking, _you used to be my friend, I thought you changed, you traitor. _Flappy, Mike and Sabrina walked up to me.

"It's okay, Tas, it's for everyone's good." Sabrina said. I sighed.

"I guess you're right." I said. We walked out of the arena. _Goodbye, CEO._


End file.
